Helpful Harris
Summary 'Helpful Harris '''is one of the many inhabitants of the sanctuary, Topple Town. He can be found in the town square, next to the entrance where beginner players first begin their adventures. Helpful Harris' main role is to be a guide to beginner players, in case if the players forgot about the tutorial, is clueless on what they should do or go to, or skipped the tutorial, they can interact with the NPC itself. The name Harris derives from the name Harry, which is often associated towards war, battles, and commanders. This is suitable for Helpful Harris' appearance, as he is wearing some sorts of an armor set fitted for battle. He also has a question mark attached to his hair, signifying that Helpful Harris can answer the basic questions of the beginner players. List of Dialogues * ''"Hi there! Need some help? Please don't mind the hair." *# "How do I make money? What do you do here?" *#* "If you're looking to start your adventure, the easiest way to make money is to go gathering mushrooms and flowers. Avoid any monsters you see, and make it back to town and sell your items for a quick profit! Monsters won't be easy to kill until you've upgraded your weapons and armor!" *#* "Anything you find, you can sell to that big raccoon, Big Box. He'll buy up anything, and you can use the money you make to buy tools, armor, and weapons to help you in your adventure!" *#*# "Thanks, I have more questions." *#*# "That's all I need to know, goodbye." *# "Where can I find weapons and armor?" *#* "If you're looking for weapons, you should look right here in the town square. The blacksmith over there sells all sorts of good melee weapons. Magic and Ranged weapons are sold in the town too, if you can find them." *#* "As for armor... There's an armorsmith who has a shop up near the castle. Head up the road past the graveyard and you'll find his place. You'll find him inside." *#*# "Thanks, I have more questions." *#*# "That's all I need to know, goodbye." *# "How can I fish, hunt, mine or find collectibles?" *#* "If you're looking to mine collectibles, you're after ore. You can find normal collectibles or rocks just about anywhere, but usually better rewards are further from town. You'll need a pickaxe to mine ore, though. You can buy one right up this road, at the mining shop." *#* "As for fishing and hunting... You'll have to head up towards the castle, past the mining shop to find Jack's Hunting Shop. If you go past that shop, you should find the lake and a fisherman or two who can sell you a fishing rod." *#*# "Thanks, I have more questions." *#*# "That's all I need to know, goodbye." *# "I have to go, you're not what I'm looking for." *#*''"Be careful out there. Lots of other townsfolk have plenty of tips themselves! Oh, and that big raccoon will buy up anything!"'' Trivia * Helpful Harris is often ignored by half of the community, which is why people still ask questions as to where they are supposed to go, even though there's a guide-based NPC near the entrance of Topple Town. Gallery Helpful Harris.png | Helpful Harris with a transparent background -- old wiki's image Category:NPC Category:Public